1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric range, and, more specifically, to a reversible element for the electric range wherein in a normal, non-reversed position the element is used as a normal cooking element and in the reverse position the element can be used as a slow cooker.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of slow cookers, such as crock pots, has long been known as a preferred device and method for cooking certain foods, such as stews and the like. Typically, the slow cooker is a separate or stand alone appliance designed to be positioned on a counter top within the kitchen. However, for convenience, there have been several attempts to incorporate a slow cooker with in an electric range.
All of the previous attempts to incorporate a slow cooker within an electric range have focused on using the cooking element (an electric element, which is plugged into an electrical socket) as the heat source for the slow cooker. These previous attempts further include means to vertically adjust the position of the electric element and the plug/socket with respect to the cook top of range. Often, the vertically adjustable electric element is in combination with a deep well casing or housing in which the element resides and into which a typical pan or crockery piece is placed to create a deep well or slow cooker.
In most cases, the electric element can function as a normal electric element in a range when it is in its normal position. To convert the electric element to a slow cooker, the position of the electric element is typically lowered vertically into the body of the range where it rests on supports provided by the deep well housing. In some cases, the deep well housing is permanently affixed to the range and in other cases, the deep well housing is removable and must be inserted into the recess for the cooking element prior to the lowering of the element. Examples of these combination electric ranges and slow cookers can be found in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,753, issued Oct. 2, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,826, issued Jan. 6, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,493, issued Dec. 29, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,215, issued May 24, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,906, issued Oct. 4, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,665, issued Sep. 25, 1956; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,341, issued Nov. 27, 1956.
Generally, most of the previous attempts to combine a slow cooker with an electric range have resulted in a workable solution that was unfortunately extremely inconvenient for the user to switch from the normal cooking element to a slow cooker.